


【Batfamily/BruceDick】新手計程車上路

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 8





	【Batfamily/BruceDick】新手計程車上路

Rick是一個新手計程車司機，老實說這個職業並沒想像中輕鬆，特別是他現在的生活真的一團糟，他才剛從醫院出來，他失憶，他沒有家人朋友來告訴他自己到底是誰。他有點隨意的替自己改了Rick Grayson這個名字，在布魯德海文裡，不管你是失憶還是怎樣，生活總得過，你還是要錢來交每個月寄來的帳單和回應房東期待你準時交租的眼神，所以Rick出院沒多久就開始找工作。沒有多少地方想聘請一個不明來歷的人，好在是這裡是布魯德海文，當中總有那麼一點漠不關心。總之，他獲得了一份計程車司機的工作，雖然Rick還不算很熟悉這工作，但經過一個月的磨練後，姑且還能過得去。

但計程車司機也不是一份容易的工作，特別是遇上難纏的客人時更是難搞。有一次他遇上一個來自哥譚的商人，他一上車說完目的地後一直抱怨布魯德海文，抱怨這裡不如哥譚，到處也是低俗的模仿感，這種宣傳手法哥譚那邊早就沒在用了什麼什麼的。他的語氣和身體語言讓Rick知道這傢伙不肖在布魯德海文。這態度讓他不爽，這裡是他的家，外來者(就算只是一小時車程也好，城市總歸不同阿)總是對他們的家多多挑剔。那傢伙甚至對自己的態度沒好多少，彷彿眼前的司機是個鄉巴佬，連車子也彷佛帶著一陣土味。但Rick也沒說什麼，只是最後故意輾個水溝，弄到他一身污水而已。

Rick預計那傢伙事後一定會向他老闆投訴，就是那種傳說中讓老闆煩死的客訴。Rick也作好了要被老闆罵到一臉口水的準備，但有趣的是完全沒有，Rick偶然的確有客訴但那也是他走錯路作成，他有錯在先的。像這種野蠻的客人，Rick一個客訴也沒收過。

Rick表示自己還挺幸運，只作了一個多月他就遇見到鮮有的壕客。那時候Rick把車停在街邊等客人，早上過了上班的繁忙時間後便會冷清，但有人敲Rick的車窗，他抬頭看了下見到一個滿滿男人味的中年男性帶著3個男性，Rick猜是他的兒子們。那一刻，Rick被中年男子吸引了。中年男性就算在歲月下也無阻他天生麗質的俊臉，反而歲月令他更添幾分成熟和沉穩，那雙藍眼更能超越世上任何的寶石，讓Rick不能移開他的視線。他身後的3名男性其中2個和自己年紀差不多。較年長那個有著特別的髮色，除了額前2撮白髮其餘皆是清爽的黑髮。帶著點不知所措的不耐煩，但他被身邊矮點的男性拉著，矮點的男性有著略長的黑髮，雖然努力掩飾自己但還是能看到眼下重重的黑眼圈。剩下的是男孩，一臉不肖與2個哥哥為伴，站在中年男性身後一點的位置，偶然看看身後2個男人再給予個鄙視的眼神。

他們關係沒想像中好，但也不壞，Rick下意識判斷。

“你好，先生們，請上車吧。”

男孩想要坐副駕位，隨即被自己的哥哥們拉到後座，把副駕位置留給中年男性。這樣也好，Rick可以趁機多看幾眼。

他們坐上來，後座一直出現爭吵聲，年紀最大的顯然不想坐中間位置，但他不得不成為長髮男子和男孩間的分隔。男孩稱他最大的哥哥叫Todd，二哥是Drake，看起來是姓氏因爲那二哥叫大哥是Jason。看來這家庭關係很複雜，Rick不禁繼續觀察。

“Rick對吧，我們來談個交易。”中年男子用眼神制止了後方的吵鬧，然後開始和Rick說話。

“如你所見，我是他們的父親。我們家的關係有點複雜，他們的感情不能稱上好。因此我決定帶他們一起來個家族旅行，但不幸地我們的車壞掉了但我們也不想錯失這個遊覽布魯德海文的好機會。所以，你願意成為我們今天的專屬司機嗎?計程車錢我會付之餘，我可以再給你一倍車資作為你今天陪我們鬧的謝禮。”

Rick消化著中年男性的話同時不禁想這會是惡搞節目嗎?不然上哪找這種好事，背後的三兄弟雖然關係不好，但看他們的樣子並不像搞事份子，也不像會讓他陷入任何危險的樣子。但Rick覺得事情並不單純，他應該再問一下。

“先生，你這樣付我都可以再去租台車了。我知道一家不錯的租車地方，要推薦給你嗎?”

“不，Rick。我的司機今天不在，而我也沒有心情開車。最重要的是，我們需要一個導遊，而我看你正是適合。”

Rick不知道到底是什麼人才會有自己的司機，也不知道到底一個導遊如何符合他的形象，但看來這4人完全沒有下車的意思，他們就是執意要自己接載，但待遇也不差，他沒有拒絕的理由。最重要的是，看著眼前男子的雙眼，Rick有種被吸引的感覺，那雙藍眼有著不可言喻的魅力，他承認自己被深深吸引，他無條件信任眼前的男人，他答應下來了。

他們簡單的介紹了自己，父親叫Bruce，後方如他所料最大的是Jason，其次是Tim，最小是Damian。他們平常在哥譚的混凝土待慣了，希望到一個比較大自然的地方，最好沒什麼人之餘，也能有足夠的空間讓他三個孩子伸展筋骨。天知道要這樣的地方為什麼不去別的地方，而是來布魯德海文，但這裡的確有一處符合Bruce所有條件的地方，一個自然公園。Rick甚至在路上推薦一些小食店和熱狗店作為他們午餐的選擇，他沒顧忌到底這些會不會合有錢少爺們和富豪的口味，但當他們覺得完全沒問題的下車買了，甚至連Rick的份也買了時，Rick發現這個家庭看來並不是那麼難相處。

他們帶著Rick全力推薦的熱狗和薯條到了布魯德海文自然公園。布魯德海文平日並沒有那麼多人有閒暇來公園散步，今天他們所見之處，就只有一名老婦人帶著他的狗狗出來散步。Damian看來很喜歡動物，小孩子大部分都抗拒不了可愛的動物，而Bruce和Tim更陪伴Damian與那隻狗狗開始玩擲球遊戲。Rick坐在不遠處的小山丘上，家庭同歡的日子是值得紀念的，有家人是好事。

“Rick Grayson，對吧?”

“是的，先生。”

“……Jason就好，你比我還大。”

Jason有點不自然地遞他一罐無酒精飲品，畢竟他還要開車的。他坐在Rick身邊，看來一副興趣缺缺的看著遠方三人的家庭樂。

“你不一起嗎?”他們看起來很歡樂。

“奉陪與那惡魔崽的動物時間，那一向都不是我的工作。”

“你可是大哥阿!”

“我才不是他們的大哥，嚴格來說我甚至不是他們的家人。”

Jason換了一個姿態，他寫意的躺在草地上，他看了眼Rick，Rick卻意會到這或許是一個邀請，他也躺下來與Jason看著天空。

“你的嘴巴密嗎，接下來的事你絕對不能跟任何人說。”

“計程車司機一向善忘。”不然遇到些不該看不該聽的就麻煩了，這是他的同行第一件教他們的事。

或許你已經發現了，別否認，我們都知道你在觀察我們，就如一條獵犬一樣，這是自然反應。你發現了我們四人中，我和Tim的姓氏不同，只有那個惡魔崽才是Bruce的親生兒子。但我不是大哥，在我之前還有一個，他才是真正的大哥，他總是顧全到一切。那名大哥是Bruce收的第一名養子，他很優秀。雖然我來到這個家時他已經離開了家，但我仍不乏聽到家中老管家的讚賞。Bruce雖然沒有

要求我作得比大哥好，甚至沒有拿我和他比較。但我還是知道自己及不上他，他在各方面都優秀，當我第一次見到他時我就明白這一點。我出生在一個可說是典型混帳的家庭，我對我的生父只剩下嗜酒和暴力的印象，我對生母只有無力且瘋狂的記憶。生父每天都拿家裡的錢出外喝酒鬧事，母親每天以淚洗臉，小時候的我會保護生母，會關懷他保護他，但現在的我只覺得他只是無力改變。他有力量改變但他無心膽小，使他一直受暴力相向。最後，他們2個都在我生命中消失。我在家中的地位從來可有可無，我失去了家庭的觀念，就算Bruce把我帶到家中時也一樣。但大哥他最後接納了我，理應我的到來彷佛是取代他，他應該敵視一個來取代他的人，但他對予我沒有保留，他把他之前的東西完全地交托給我，認可了我的存在，他給予我在家中的認同感，讓我不至於對自己身份的迷茫。

然後某些原因我有一大段時間不在家，回來後我與他們的關係可說是糟透了，不是一般的糟，而是到達我想殺了他和Tim的程度。我們經歷了一切，我們互相痛打對方，我們三人都遍體鱗傷，幾乎奄奄一息。但他最後還是會向我展開懷抱，他還是能笑著的迎接我，彷彿一切都沒發生過似的，他還是會叫我小翅膀，先說好我不喜歡那個稱呼!他還是會與老管家一起想法子把我叫回去吃個他x的沒意義的飯。每次他站在我身邊，我看到他的眼神時，我就明白他不是忘記了，只是他不在乎，他把我也視作他的家人，視作兄弟，這樣的人才配得上稱為大哥。

“你很喜歡你的大哥。”

“喜歡!?不，不，不，我只是……我喜歡，沒人不愛他。我們整個家族都愛他。”拔草泄憤。

Jason立刻轉過身去，但Rick沒漏看他已經通紅的耳朵。他明白了眼前這個與自己相差無幾的男人內裡也只是一個害羞的孩子，他羞於把感情表達在嘴巴上，但不代表他不在乎，他開始對他口中的大哥有點好奇。

“嚴格來說，我沒有被收養，Bruce那裡也不會有領養我的證明。”法律上，Jason Todd已經不存在了。

但我打從心底認可這個人是我的哥，因為他總是無意中打中我們每一個心靈的深處。有一次他死了，我甚至出席了他的喪禮。我看著他落葬，被蓋土，心中某一處在燃燒著，在叫囂著。腦海許多東西都在閃現，他對我的每一句都如慢鏡一樣在腦海中放映。我彷彿想把他拉起來，對他叫囂別開玩笑了，這樣的死法也太突然，這樣的結局不應該出現在他身上，快起來再對著我笑，快起來再叫我一聲小翅膀。就算我再討厭那個稱呼，但只有你才會這樣叫我。

“所以他死了?”

……沒有，他沒有死。他因某些原因被逼失蹤了幾年，幾年後某一天突然出現在我和Tim眼前，他就這樣他x的出現在我們眼前，我下意識往他臉上賞了一拳，毫不留情。但最重要的是他沒有死，太好了，這種討厭得要命但又真實的想法就這樣在的腦海出現，他沒死，他還活著，只要人活著總會有好事發生的，這句好像曾經有人跟我說過。

“大紅，接棒，我受夠了Damian了。”

“那就讓老頭子與他玩。”

“Bruce在那令氣氛更尷尬好嗎!你不在場沒感受到，他根本一點用處也沒有，只在我和Damian又要開始新一輪架時他才會出口阻止!”

“老頭子就是那德性……算啦，我說的已經夠多了。”Jason下意識向Rick伸出拳，Rick想也沒想就去與他碰拳，就如一個平常不過的習慣。

他身邊的人轉成了Tim，一個年輕聰明的男性。天生顯小的他最多也就22歲左右，他坐在Jason的原位置上，抱膝看著不太願意但還是認命似的往Bruce他們方向走去的Jason背影。一會後他的眼神轉移到Rick身上，Tim的眼神和Jason不同，Jason眼中如果是帶著熱情和幹勁的話，那Tim是相反，他冷靜聰明，凡事都作考慮和估計，但Rick看得出Tim內裡是一個溫柔的人，他看著自己時更是表露無遺。

“你也想跟我聊聊你大哥的事嗎?”

Tim開心的笑，彷彿這是他最想要的話題，他可以聊這個話題聊一輩子。他倒頭躺在更近Rick的位置，Rick完全不排斥，他總覺得與這家人合得來，他對這家人的好感打從心底湧現。

我的大哥以前是馬戲團的人，他的表演和紀錄片我全都看過，也把它們刻在腦海中。我原本就喜歡他，作為馬戲團表演人員來說，他成為我心中無可取代的偶像，但我從沒想過會有成為他家人的機會。我加入他們的家族生意時，Jason已經不在，但大哥他希望我待在Bruce身邊。Bruce不能稱上為一個完美的父親，他是一個嚴格的導師，他多指責少讚美，對我們任何一個也是這樣。但大哥剛好補完了這一點，他明白這樣的感受，他自己也是這樣走過來的。他明白稱讚和認可的重要性，因此他或多或少也會稱讚我和Jason，這樣剛好補完了Bruce的不足，令我對自己有自信，讓我在當中找到自己可以作的地方。我不如他們二人強悍，但我們每一個也能以自己的方式來幫助Bruce，這一點不管是對Jason、我還是Damian都一樣。

“天阿，看來這位大哥真的是完美的兄長。”連Rick也開始有點興趣想見一見這樣好的一個人。

“他真的是我見過最好的人，我再找不到一個比他更好的人，而他總是把家族的事放在首要。”你總是會為我而來。

如果說我們是因爲Bruce而聚集，那我們是因大哥而團結。你也看得出來我們並不關係融洽，我和Damian更是完全處不來。但只要這個大哥在，他們的爭吵並不會減少，但至少他們不至於拔刀相向。有很長的時間Bruce不在家，一直在外的大哥馬上趕回來接替了Bruce的位置，我們一起繼續家族生意。他與Bruce不同，他總是給予讚美和認可，但他的要求從不比Bruce低，但在鞭子和糖果這一點上，他顯然作得更好的平衡。就算Bruce在的時候，他也總是在我身邊，指引我教導我。站在Bruce身邊不是一件容易的事，而促使自己有充足的自信站在他身邊更是我們一直煩惱的事，我們總會害怕自己作得不夠好。但我們的大哥卻會在此時出現，他會給予我們肯定，讓我們有自信繼續立足在Bruce的身邊，讓我們有方向前進。

我也曾經與他吵過架，他選擇了Damian時我也不解過，為什麼我不能繼續在他身邊，他不需要我了嗎?他身邊的位置本來是屬於我的!這或許也是其中一個我與Damian處不來的原因。然後我自立門戶後才明白，我已經足夠強大，我能自己替自己負責，相比之下Damian更需要人的指導。他是當年的我們，他迷茫，他不解這個世界。在他來這個家之前，他對這個世界一無所知，他簡直是一個全身刀刃害怕不受認同的混球，雖然現在也還是一個小混球。大哥總是比我們先看到背後的光景，他與Bruce並肩而立，在我們面前看著前方同時也牽著我們的手前進。雖然Jason或許不認同，但他也是這樣走過來，每次我們呼叫他時，他總會回頭伸出援手，他總在我們身邊，在我們失去方向和目標時伸出援手，他就是這樣的存在。

他教導我逝去之人已成事實，不能只停留在過去，要正眼看向前方。他明白失去親人的痛苦，Bruce和他就是這樣走過來，Jason更是受到親人的背叛。他們從沒想過我也要遭受這樣的痛苦，那時大哥趕到我身邊，他用行動來表現對自己的關懷。他抱著我，我永遠都不會忘記那一刻，他總會為了我而來，他總會緊緊的抱著我，他總會成為我的歸處。這樣說可能有點太過的感覺，但我的確是這樣想。當年他抱著我的懷抱，彷彿也在抱著當時兒時失去父母的Bruce，他自己，還有被父母親捨棄的Jason。那個緊到讓我發痛的擁抱，正正就是當時的我所需要的。

“你們看來有許多的隱情，但你的大哥現在……?”

“至少……我們都知道他活著。”

“……只要活著，就一定會有好事發生的。”

Rick不禁抱了下Tim，他不知道自己的抱抱能不能讓Tim好過一點，他只能盡他所能。 這句話他剛剛從Jason那聽來，但沒關係，這句話正正適合現在的時機。

"你知道嗎……Damian或許會想你陪他和狗狗玩一下。"

"和一個幾乎素不相識的計程車司機?聽你們所說，他才是那個最難搞的小惡魔。"

"相信我，你會搞得定的。"

Rick看了下Damian的方向，他又看了看Tim肯定的眼神，他只好聳聳肩，往Damian那邊走去。那條狗狗就如有用不盡的活力，他由Rick剛與Jason聊天時已經在與Damian玩接球遊戲，到現在……他還是在玩接球遊戲。Rick的到來令狗狗更為熱情，他撲上了Rick，熱情的弄到他滿臉口水。這條狗並不是小型犬，全力撲在Rick身上再熱情的舔舔令Rick有點手足無措。

"提圖斯，Sit!"Bruce馬上命令。

被稱為提圖斯的狗狗馬上聽過並乖乖坐在Bruce身邊，為什麼印象中這條狗不是他的他還是能把牠訓練得像自己的狗一樣?Bruce牽著提圖斯往Jason和Tim那邊去，他留下了Damian和Rick，就像知道他想與Damian聊天一樣。Damian是個孩子，但他不像2個哥哥，他沒有給予任何的漏洞予Rick，他沒有開放自己的心給眼前的計程車司機。Rick不介意，因為他本來就是個陌生人，但他聽到2個哥哥所談及的大哥，他開始想知道最小的弟弟對於這個大哥到底是怎樣想的。

"你的二哥和三哥已經跟我說過你的大哥，你有什麼想告訴我的嗎?"

"Gray……大哥他是我的搭擋。"

我受過的教育可說是極度精英制度，母親和祖父教我每件想要的東西要靠自己爭取，我一直認為只要遵照這個弱肉強食的方式就能解決一切。但當我去到哥譚時，我發現這裡沒有我立足之地。父親不在這裡，大哥接手了家族生意，他選了我作為他的搭擋。我本以為是我值得擁有，我證明了我比那2個傢伙更強，我自小受教育，想要我到的東西就用實力來證明。別看我這樣，以我現時的智識已經能擁有5個博士學位，我自信能取代他們2個，足夠有餘。然而大哥教會我，不是因為我是最優秀而選擇我，相反因為我是最需要那個。我沒有原則，我沒有底線，我沒有他們的道德限制，也沒這門生意應有的心理準備，大哥知道我來到這邊後所作出的極端行為全因我自小所受的教育。而父親不會喜歡這一套，在父親回來之前，他就先給我上了重要的一課。

他比我們強，但他還能緊守那些原則，如父親一樣。他教導我一切，把我10歲前所學的那一套全都改變。那不是一個容易的階段……Grayson，把你一直認定的事全盤否定，你要像個小嬰兒一樣從頭學習，你要重新學習每一個行動，你要學會手下留情，而不是趕盡殺絕。你知道嗎，適可而止比盡全力殺更講技巧，我的大哥卻告訴我不能輕易跨過那一條底線，你不可能以相同的身份來對抗與你相同身份的人，這是他從父親身上所學，也是當時的我最需要知道的一步。你必須作到與他們不一樣，你只有自己不同流合污的前提下才有身份和資格去制裁他們。這對以前的我來說是荒謬，想要的東西就用力量和手段爭取到手，但我明白如果要留在他的身邊，要在這個家有立足之地，首先就是要跟他們的一套。同時大哥的表現令我感到敬佩，他值得我的尊重，而我也想得到他的認同。所以我跟隨了他那一套，然後我慢慢被改變。

"慢著，我好像聽到什麼奇怪的東西。"總覺得眼前這孩子不像在現代社會，他像一個古代來的孩子，他全身武裝，他總是在磨擦自己的利刃，隨時預備好在某個人喉前割下一刀。

"我只說實話。"Damian不肖一看的發出了哼聲。

我慢慢被改變，他教導我每件事，每件東西都有其本身的價值，不要輕易地奪去，同時也要為自己所作的負上責任。他為我擦了好一陣子屁股，我之前有說過我證明了我比那2個傢伙更強對吧?我痛揍了他們一頓，我差點弄死了Drake，我搶了Todd最重要的東西之一，他們討厭我。而大哥令我們間的關係由碰面即互相想殺死對手改善至……現在你見到這樣，他總是在努力，把我融入這個家。他既是我的導師，也是我的大哥，不管任何時候，我都得承認，他令我自在，他令我在這家立下了根基，他令我得以立足。

"他令你被兄弟接納，是一個大哥應作的。"

"不只這樣。"

他也令我被自己的同伴接納，我在外面也組成了自己的團隊，就如大哥和Drake以前作過一樣。但我與他們不同，我得不到同伴的信任和接納，我們的家族生意這2方面很重要，合作和性命是互相交托，但他們不信任我，我們作不到如大哥和Drake以往團隊的表現，我們一盤散沙。我看著大哥來到我的團隊那時，他們隨即就融為一體。那就表明是我的問題，我的態度，我的責任。我以為只要像以往一樣，其他人就會聽我的，但大哥教導我，他們一開始不是家人，他們有各自的過去，而我需要作的是讓他們明白，我是值得信賴。要讓人信任我，我必須先把自己的信交托給他們。我以自己的方式來表現，我以我的方式來把他們結合，我能作到都是因為他。

我是他的搭擋，現在我是父親的搭擋。我尊敬我的父親，我為自己能站在他身邊而感到自豪，我為父親身邊的位置而感到自己是如此獨特，這是我們每一個曾經或現時站在父親身邊的人最自豪的事。但如果說我最開心的時期……我喜歡與大哥的時間，就算與父親相比，我和大哥這對搭擋依舊是最棒的。而我能肯定，站在他身邊，我能肯定我可以作得比Todd或Drake更好。任何時候，我們都是最棒的。

那是Damian第一次正眼看他，Rick有種奇妙的感覺。他雖然不是他的哥哥，但他像看到自己的孩子成長了一樣，他會飛得更高更遠，與他的父親一樣。

"我沒話要跟你說了，Grayson，去父親那邊啦。"

"怎麼感覺有點像RPG遊戲，主角要跟所有村民聊一遍才算完成任務。好啦，我今天跟你們這家人聊了很多，那我最後一站是與Bruce聊天阿?"

"你必須與父親聊天，提圖斯!"Damian吹了一下口哨，狗狗聽到後便往Damian走，而他便牽著提圖斯往與Bruce相反方向走。

Rick看著Bruce坐在山丘上，手預備了2份熱狗，他已經預備好了。Rick走到Bruce身邊，自來熟的坐在他身邊，Bruce不發一言。他看起來歷久滄桑似的，眼中透露著一絲不該是他這個年紀和地位應有的痛苦。Rick不禁被眼前藍色如碧海的雙目再次吸引，他喜歡這個人，他不自覺地被眼前人吸引，在他早上第一次見面時或許就被吸引了也說不定。Bruce正眼看他，把熱狗遞到他的手中，二人開始吃著午餐。

"告訴我一些關於你的事。"

"我還以為你會直接開始和我說說你的大兒子的事。"

"他們已經說得夠多了，你要拿點東西來換。"

Rick並沒什麼可說，他失去了記憶。他的記憶停留了在馬戲團時期，之後的事他一概不記得。他醒來時腦袋混亂，他離開了醫院，依照身體的記憶走，他來到布魯德海文。他選擇了在這裡停留，因為這裡給他家的感覺。距離他離開醫院到現在已經數個月了，但沒有任何人找過他，也沒有任何稱為朋友﹑家人甚至仇人找上門。

或許其實我沒有家人也說不定。我可能是個流浪漢，只是有人路過看我不順眼，於是往我腦袋開了一槍。其他人被槍聲引來見到奄奄一息的我，於是送我到醫院。但沒有人在乎，因為從沒有人來探望我，也沒有人跟我說他是我的家人，一個也沒有。Bruce突然緊握Rick的肩膀，Rick感受到Bruce的手重而有力，卻輕輕顫抖著。他好像有什麼想說，卻說不出來，Rick把這一切的行動都歸到Bruce想要安慰他，他輕輕按著Bruce的手，表達對他的感激。就算是陌生人，你也這麼好。

“他是我第一個養子。雖然我愛每一個兒子，但不得不承認，他在我心中的地位無可取代。”

我第一次見到他時不是一個好時機，我收養了他，我那時一直在懷疑自己，我能當個好父親嗎?這個疑問就算是現在仍然在困擾我，我看著每一個兒子，他們都獨一無二。但我有一件事可以肯定，每當我見到大養子站在我眼前，他主動抱著我，他主動成為這個家愛的輸出，他主動擔起各種重任時，我可以大膽說出，他是我一生最大的成就，沒有任何錢財和名利能比他更大。

Rick在Bruce的眼中和語氣看得出滿滿的自豪感，Bruce說這話時語氣都自然地有所提高，他第一次在Bruce身上找到開心的情緒。

他總是在顧慮我們，每一個家人他也掛在心上，他這個兄長的地位甚至作得比我這個父親更好。他總是能出乎意料，他總是體貼身邊的人。沒有人不愛他，也沒有人不順服他。作為一個領袖，我甚至沒聽過任何人說過一句質疑他判斷的說話。我看到他未來必會超越我，我為此感到驕傲。我們有段時間關係尷尬緊張，我們互相傷害冷戰，彷彿對對方漠不關心。他離開了我，直到後來他自立門戶，我都看在眼內。以前我每次閉上雙眼，他的笑容和與他一起開心的時光就會在眼前播映，無間斷地，我無時無刻不在想他，我甚至連發夢也會夢到他。

“好啦，我已經明白他是多好的一個人，你快誇獎到連我也要臉紅了。”

“所以我們才會發展到別的階段。”

“另一個階段?”Rick彷佛猜到是怎麼回事。

“我愛他，如戀人般的愛，他們也知道。”

哦，愛上自己的養子，但Rick卻毫不驚訝。他看著Bruce的眼神，那是充滿愛意的眼神。Rick有點羨慕那名養子，可以被這樣的眼神注視著。然而下一刻，眼中的色彩暗淡下來，被一層悲傷蓋上，Bruce把臉陷入自己的手中，Rick覺得他其實一直在崩潰的邊緣。

“如果我一生中最大的成就是造就了他，那麼我一生中作得最對的選擇是接納了他的愛。”

我們的感情曖味多年，一直沒有表現，也沒有回應。到底是誰先愛上誰，我們也說不清楚。我看著他長大，他照看著我的背後。但真正把感情表現出來，並不是多久前的事。那一次我突然鬼使神差下吻下去，他回應了，就算現在我還記得那個觸感。我以為我們一直都會這樣，當確定未來會有他永遠相伴時，我對這樣的未來有別樣的期望。

“到底發生了什麼事，Bruce?”Rick緊握Bruce的雙肩，讓他直視自己。

“他中槍了，就在我眼前。”

他前一刻還在唱歌的嘴變得蒼白無血色，他的笑容從臉容上消失，他原本應該活躍在空中，他應該繼續在空中唱著他的歌，說著不好笑的冷笑話。他前一刻還像小孩子時期的他一樣一直找我比賽，然而下一刻他的血甚至濺到我的臉上。他應該待在他們身邊給予他們擁抱，而不是倒在冰冷的地上，倒在那片血泊之中，身體神經性的顫抖，驚恐的看著眼前的一切。

“Bruce……那不是你的責任。”

“那就是我的責任!我應該保護他，這才是我責任，這才是我該作的。他是我的兒子，他不應該因我而遭受這樣的事。”

Bruce激動地抓緊Rick的衣領，他看到Bruce就在崩潰的邊緣，只要任何一句，也能令他倒下。然而Rick不怕，他直視Bruce，讓他看著自己，直視自己。就是這對藍眼，平靜如天空，寂靜的藍色，與自己不同，有著令人看著就會安心下來的感覺。Bruce卻出現了一絲幻覺，他回來了自己的身邊。但沒有，如果是他的話，現在已經緊緊的抱著自己，而不是與自己直視。Bruce不知不覺間撲倒了Rick，但Rick完全沒發一言，他只握著Brcue的手腕，他感受到Bruce仍在顫抖。Bruce一手把他扯起身，回復到原本二人的坐姿。

“對不起，我失控了。”

“你的養子現在在哪?”

“……我不知道，但至少還活著。”

我害怕，他再次因我而受傷或危及生命，這令我每次都懷疑自己把他拉入自己的生活是不是正確。但我肯定要不是他和Jason他們每一個陪伴在我身邊，我會墜落，我會變得更黑暗，我會迷失自我。想到此我就興幸自己當年的選擇，但每次看他因我們的家族生意而受傷，我又懷疑自己的決定，又開始陷入懷疑自己的死循環。這愧疚感和罪惡感令我不敢去看他，就算他躺在醫院，我也不敢去。然後他不見了，或許他也在逃離我，我再也找不到他。我現在正嘗試過著沒他的生活，不像以往的遠方生活，這次是真正的沒有他了。我仍然在習慣，我仍然在嘗試。他在我生命中不論作什麼角色，他都佔了一個無比重要的位置，而當我想到再也聽不到那笑聲，再也看不到那笑容，再也感受不到他擁抱我的溫柔，我總是軟弱下來，為自己的不堅定而感到生氣，為自己的無用感到氣憤。

“現在我閉上雙眼，他中槍的畫面，無助的看著我的表情就會被無限放大並在腦海中閃現，彷彿在責備我的無能。”

“為什麼……”

“Rick，很抱歉讓你聽這個。”

“為什麼要愛得那麼辛苦，簡單點不好嗎!直接放棄不好嗎!”既然那麼辛苦，為什麼你還不選擇放下那個養子，投向新的感情也好，投入別樣的生活也罷，把這些都擲於腦後。

“因為我們本來就不是簡單的人，而且……我永遠愛他。”就算以後再有心動的感覺，也再不是如此長久且刻骨銘心。

Rick看著Bruce，如此直白的愛和肯定的眼神，讓Rick不禁心痛。他明白眼前的人總會陷入自我矛盾當中，而他現在仍覺得愛人的傷是自己作成。到底眼前的人是誰?他的養子們又是誰?他們到底從事什麼職業可以引來殺生之禍?但這一切，重要嗎?

Rick狠狠抱著Bruce，用盡全身的力氣，把他納入懷中。Bruce沒有反抗，他反而也緊抱Rick。

“沒事的，如果他真的如你們所說的那麼好，他一定不會在意這些。你需要作的，就是他回到你身邊時，用一個擁抱回應他，吻他，把你跟我說的話再跟他說一遍，然後就算是什麼鳥事再出現也好，你不要放開他就對了。”

你的不放手，便是他最大的鼓舞。

Rick向著奇怪的一家揮揮手道別。Bruce是一個守承諾的人，Rick帳戶裡立時出現了一筆可觀的數目。他們沒有交換聯絡方式，甚至到最後他也沒問出口他是誰，他們是誰。他們就只是Bruce、Jason、Tim和Damian。他們只是今天的乘客，或許是他失憶後的人生一段小插曲，他人生中的過客，又或者是一段突然燃起又快速熄滅的戀情。Rick晚上去了酒吧，看到他新認識的酒友其極引人注目的車已在外面，他就知道Alfred已經到了。

“唷，Alfred!你今天來得挺早嘛。”

“因為家裡的老爺和少爺們今天外出。”他說過自己是一戶有錢人家的老管家。

他們輕輕碰杯，Alfred出現時都會和他喝酒聊天，聽聽Rick今天的生活，聽聽今天他遇上了什麼鳥事，聽聽他今天又走錯了什麼路。Rick覺得今天的事值得列入他的計程車司機人生中重要的一頁，而他也想跟Alfred分享。

“Alfred，我失戀了。”

“哦，是哪名幸運的女性逃過了你?”雖然口中滿滿的戲謔，但Alfred挑眉，雙眼閃過一絲鋒利的敵意。

“不是女人，是男人。別誤會，我還是喜歡女人。我也是今天才知道我會喜歡男人，但他是特別的。”這一句令Alfred的眉挑得更高。

他開始講述今天的奇遇，Alfred靜靜的聆聽，眉也慢慢降下回來，最後甚至和Rick一起笑。輕輕笑過那段短短的愛情，Rick從沒想過有一見鍾情出現，但他不得不承認這個男人有那麼一刻奪去了他的心。幸運的是他們只是過客，感情就在這終結，沒希望的愛早點幻滅也未嘗不是好事。聊久了酒也喝夠了，Rick感到自己醉了，意識也開始迷糊了。他偶然也有這樣的時候，但他知道Alfred會幫他叫計程車的，他無需擔心回家的事。他半倒在桌上，酒保看了眼Rick，卻被Alfred打發走了。

“Alfred……”

“怎麼了?”

“我的家人……在哪……裡?”睡著了。

“……我們都在這，Dick少爺。”

我們會等你，家裡的大門會永遠為你打開，只要你回頭看看就好。

END

補充點內部設定 感覺很有趣但沒能在文中提到:

\- 那個奧客聽說下車後被3名不明男子毆打至失憶，完全忘了要投訴Rick一事，該名男子只記得打他其中一個還是個小孩，他相信可能是布魯德海文的童黨。而這種事不是第一次發生在瑞克的客人身上，時間久了奧客們都遠離Rick的車了。

\- Alfred聽到有人搶他家老爺的愛人時，的確對那個”情敵”出現了敵意，但聽Rick說下去就立馬知道是Bruce本人

\- Alfred事後生氣Bruce他們自己去見Rick而不讓他參與在那計劃中，令全家沒了小甜餅1個星期


End file.
